


亲密关系

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	1. Chapter 1

山治认识索隆是在一次年会上。

他们公司规模挺大，他一个做市场的平时也就和产品部财务部打打交道，跟索隆在的法务部倒是八竿子打不着，就算两个人同为主管也是从未互报过名字，充其量就是知道公司里有这么个人，长了一头绿毛。

说起那次年会倒也是有意思，年底正赶上公司二十周年，顶头的大佬们大手一挥，几百号员工找了个馆子全塞进去，那还是本市有名的，足足坐了三层。山治平时也好和人打交道，主持人活动气氛做游戏的时候，他是第一个被周围的下属们起着哄送上台的，双人游戏，再一个就是索隆了。

和他不一样，绿头发的男人上台就没露过一张笑脸，插着兜往舞台上一站，看着不像做游戏的，像要打群架的。

台下还有醉醺醺的同事喊什么罗罗诺亚主管帅爆了，笑一下笑一下。

听这声还有男有女，山治暗自好笑，从前虽然和这位罗罗诺亚不熟，但也是听说过传闻的。说公司里三个人绝对不要惹，一是人事部的娜美，哪怕就让她给你倒杯水她都能收你的钱，二说来惭愧，就是他山治本人，说他对男性生物如冬雪般冷酷，要么你胸前多长二两肉，要么就可劲儿避着走吧，三就是这位罗罗诺亚，人狠话不多，那帅脸一拉都能吓的他头上的boss不敢吱声。

这会敢把他们罗罗诺亚主管哄上台来，怕不是喝醉了鼓的熊心豹子胆，这会还在下边起哄，说不定人家主管挨个记名字呢，有什么事儿都记着，早晚有天找他们算账。

他瞎想了一通，主持人又另请了两个同事上来，只是对面是一男一女，他们这边确实倆人高马大的男人，玩的还是踩报纸。

这个游戏说来也简单，两个人站在一张报纸上，每一局撕下一半，哪个队伍先支持不住五秒就算输。但问题是人家的队友是娇小可爱的女孩子，他的队友确实一看就肌肉可怕的臭男人，山治立刻举手提出抗议。

主持人却摆摆手驳回了他的提议，理由还冠冕堂皇：“你们二位可都是传说级别的主管，本来应该一开始你们的报纸就是一半规格的，现在还让你们用同样大的报纸，这已经是偏袒你们了呢！”

台下的群众还嘻嘻哈哈哈的叫好：“就是！就是！”“山治先生偶尔也要和男人合作一回吧！”“罗罗诺亚先生笑一个就给你们两张报纸！”

主持人收着话筒好像怕山治去抢他的，这时候满脸揶揄的说：“这可是民意呀二位。”

民意个屁啊，摆明了是绿藻头平时太严格，这会就是要来整他的，结果自己倒糟了池鱼之殃，山治心里恶狠狠地想，明明长的像个绿藻头一样还这么凶神恶煞的。冷不丁脑子里冒出绿藻头这个名字，他愣了一下细细琢磨，越想越觉得合适，一不留神还在舞台上噗嗤一声笑出来。

他的绿藻头队友从始至终没对分组发表什么意见，这时候倒是莫名其妙的看了他一眼，于是他笑的更欢了。

游戏的准备是不会被他脑子里的东西给耽误 ，工作人员拿上来两张报纸游戏就开始。

最开始还行，从两只脚站着变成一只脚站着，再到踮脚站，再到无论如何都站不下两个人的脚了。反观旁边那队，早在两轮之前男性就把女性背了起来，台下好一阵起哄，然而更多的眼睛是盯着他们这边的，报纸还剩多少大家看的是清清楚楚，爱搞事的早就嚎起来了。

趁着工作人员上台撕报纸的时候山治偷偷的跟索隆咬耳朵。

“喂，我可不想输啊。”

没想到对方竟然回应了他：“我也不想输。”

“那好，”没想到绿藻头的声音还挺好听，山治又压低了一点声音，“待会我背你，你配合点。”

“你背我？”索隆皱着眉头打量了他一下，要他看来这人实在是小身板，别说背他了，让他趴在他身上估计都站不起来。

山治听见话语里的怀疑心里立刻不是滋味了，怎么的这是怀疑他背不起？想他山治两只手一边提个几十斤的东西都不带喘气的，这人竟然怀疑他背不起他？

还不待他说话，主持人就宣布准备好了，站立准备倒计时五秒，这时候的纸已经相当小了，就算只一个人站着也只能站个脚尖，另一对已经摇摇晃晃的摆好造型了，他们两个在自己这边的报纸还纠缠不清。

“别想，老子才不要臭男人背！”山治面如菜色的说，只是随便想象一下被臭男人背起来就让他从头到脚的鸡皮疙瘩。

偏偏这时候台下起哄的声音更大了，有喊山治先生把罗罗诺亚先生背起来的，有喊罗罗诺亚先生把山治先生背起来的，五秒倒计时过的飞快，他们俩还像两个傻子一样站在原地，舞台上灯光大，山治头顶冒出一层细汗，听着三二一的倒计时下意识的紧张。

结果绿藻头压根不跟他争口舌之长，在还有一秒的时候直接把他给抱了起来。

横着的那种。

这个姿势发生太突然，看见索隆斜削的下巴的时候他还处在懵逼之中不知道发生了什么，也没注意台下多少人拿手机拍照，也没注意另一队被他们这个姿势惊的站不稳踩出了报纸范围。

那一瞬间他想的只有，卧槽老子在飞，以及卧槽老子弯了。

 

是说山治原本也是个根正苗红的大好青年，有过几个前女友，无一不是经过甜蜜热恋之后和平分手，结果被一朝掰弯竟然只是因为被人用相当小公主的方式抱起来了。

而且他百分之二百的确定，索隆当时绝对脸红了。

想他也算得上是风流倜傥玉树临风，虽然在台上那一会吓的人都傻了，但还没忘维持一下表面风度，虽然连胜者奖品是两杯香槟这种奇怪的设定都没有发现。原本山治酒量就不太好，上台之前就被灌了几杯，这下一杯香槟下肚他都感觉自己要飘起来了，好么，下台的时候左脚绊右脚又往索隆背上一摔。

也就是他当时喝多了，要不然让他看见那些拿着手机疯狂拍照的，肯定当场宣布扣工资。

不过这些照片再传到他们手里来也是后话了。

现在要讲的是年会之后的事，山治这个人说白了多少是有些颜控的，不过也不能这么说，毕竟任谁看见好看的皮相都会多露出几分好颜色。于是年会上的下颌骨就那么刻在了他脑子里，发现自己被掰弯这件事其实没那么难接受，山治是个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者，翡冷翠的浪漫邂逅是他一生的追求，虽说这个侧颜不那么美艳动人，却着实让他感受到了心动。

行动派一向都是说干就干的，打那之后他往法务部跑的就勤快了起来，三天两头带点什么材料啊这那的，或是往什么地方去也故意路过一下法务部。结果两个人的关系并没像他想的那样干柴烈火，倒是互相起了一堆外号还在办公室打了起来。

不过这一点也不妨碍他喜欢索隆，不对，追求索隆，虽然不是很明显，但他已经吹响了进攻的号角。

他相信索隆心里应该多少是有数的，不然不会低眉垂目的躲闪目光，也正是索隆这个要躲不躲的暧昧态度，山治往法务部跑的就更是有底气了。

这段时间算是进展飞快，不仅一起吃过饭，连索隆家里他都去过了，还知道了对方是个路痴，并且在剑道方面很有造诣。

山治把这些成果一条条总结在纸上，对自己的攻略进度小小的自满了一把。

虽说最开始确实是看上了脸，但越跟索隆走的近越觉得这个人合胃口。按理说他们两个摆在一起是从头到脚都不一样，但偏偏又是有些相似的地方，不是看得见的东西，而是比如说做事情的方式、思考问题的逻辑。和一个才认识不久的人就能你说上句我说下句的感觉真的很棒。

而且他隐约觉得索隆也是有点这个意思的，不像异性之间莫名就有种奇妙的氛围，这种氛围要是出现在同性之间那除了两边都有点想法，也就是纯兄弟情了。

于是他洗了车订了餐厅思索再三还是放弃了买花，讲道理两个大男人走在街上还抱着一捧玫瑰，那场景让他自己都想回去洗眼睛。

于是他考虑了许久最后还是决定孤身上阵，静心挑选的西装和看似凌乱实则打理了半个小时的头发，周六的下午五点，他开车到了索隆家楼下并摆了一个自认为最能体现身材的造型，万事俱备就只差索隆点头同意了。

万万没想到他们吃了饭还去索隆家打了两个小时游戏，按道理这时候应该不小心打开小电影然后两人顺理成章抱做一团……没有，其实他真的不是那么轻浮的人，所以他非常非常正经的表达了自己的意愿。

在他们即将通关的时候若无其事的来了一句，“谈恋爱吗？”

然后索隆就挂了。

山治一瞬间不知道自己是好好的等答案还是直接摔手柄走人。

“你他妈在搞什么？！”山治难以置信的盯着屏幕。

“这，这话该我问你吧！”好样的，话都说不清了。

“我是让你用嘴巴回答我又不是让你用手回答我？这个自杀操作是搞毛啊！！”

索隆憋红了脸都没答上话来，山治只好自己盯着屏幕生闷气，掏出手机拍了张照准备发在社交软件上狂喷一波绿藻头。

“对不起。”然后他听见索隆低声说。

语气低落到他怀疑自己刚刚是不是喷了什么太过分的话，毕竟他们两个在一起就从没一句好话所以有时候也许一不小心就会踩中雷点，并且听见对方说抱歉他原以为会是在初夜的第二天早上——但绿藻头都跟他用这种语气道歉了，所以莫非还真是他一不小心伤了对方的心？

于是他半是不可置信半是犹豫的看了过去。

“呃，其实没那么严重，一个游戏而已……”他并没有对上索隆的目光，然后才反应过来，哦，对方并不是在说游戏的事。

房间里一瞬间鸦雀无声。

山治张开嘴没说出话来，舌头斟酌在三还是只舔了舔上牙槽，然后他抿紧嘴才开口，“你是直的？”

索隆还是没抬头，也没说话。

山治感到有点焦躁，说实话他的设想里只有两种可能，一是先滚床单再确定关系，二是先确定关系再滚床单。

他从烟盒里敲出一根烟，伸手拿过刚刚放在茶几上的烟灰缸，这个烟灰缸甚至都是索隆后来专门给他添置的。

“那你是对我没兴趣？”他点燃一根烟，火星子好像在蚕食屋内的氧气。

“我不相信你看不出来我的意思，”他的声音压抑着怒气，“你他妈是在玩我吗？”

“我不…”索隆着急的抬头想解释，对上山治的眼睛又说不出话来。

这根烟抽的非常缓慢，房间里也没再有人说话。

山治现在已经不想去想原本的计划了，他现在的感觉就是被人耍了，只是没想到会被这个看似闷头不说话的绿藻头牵着走，然后很是丢了次人。

这根烟抽完他就站起身，一把抓起沙发上的衣服甩门就走了。

门后面索隆抓着自己的头发狂揉一通，又拿起山治刚刚拿烟的时候扔在地上忘记带走的烟盒，敲了一根出来放进嘴里。

他不是想和对方玩暧昧，山治的意思他看的出来，并且对他感情的猜测也一点都没错，有问题的是他而已。

事实上索隆比山治想象的看他还要更加顺眼，这个男人有时候有点小脾气，但总能兼顾大局和细节，张驰有度并且还干净好看。甚至就他所知道的起码有三个人在暗恋山治，不论男女。

……但事情被他搞砸了，屏幕里已经退回到游戏开始，他大概也就这么错过了一个他第一次感到动心的人。

 

结果周一山治又准点出现在了他的办公室。竟然，又出现在了他的办公室，并且比他到的还早，他推门进去看见一双架在桌上的长腿的时候足足发了五秒的呆。

躺在他椅子上的男人看见他进来了，施施然站起身，伸手越过他把门关上，把他堵在自己和门之间。

“我再问你一次，绿藻头。”山治十分轻松的开口。

索隆却和他完全相反的绷紧的神经。

“你是直的吗？”听见的问题和预想的不一样，却也比预想中要好回答的多，毕竟答案是显而易见的，他唯一喜欢过的人就站在眼前。

于是他摇了摇头。

“好，”山治点点头，“昨天算我不对，毕竟以前是我没有开诚布公的跟你说，所以，现在你给我听好了——”

他把脑袋往前凑了凑，好像在看中猎物的猎人，“罗罗诺亚.索隆，我要追你。”

 

要说山治这个人是真的让人捉摸不透，以为他要发怒的时候他偏偏能冷静，以为他清楚淡定的时候他偏偏又要意气用事。

所以在山治“正大光明”的宣布了要追他两周之后，虽然行为节奏和以前并没什么不同，索隆都快绷不住面瘫脸的时候，他被山治堵在了卫生间里。

要说和从前有什么不同，那就是比以前更加无所顾忌了，以前还在下属面前演一演“看上去是死对头实际上是好兄弟”，现在是完全直勾勾的盯着他看，为此财务部的一个家伙还很是找了他的麻烦。

不过确实他在两人的相处上很能沉下心，一看就是经验满满，依旧若无其事的跟索隆斗嘴吃饭，然后去索隆家打游戏。

直到今天索隆被堵在了厕所里，对，被堵在了自己家的厕所里。

因为刚刚吃饭的时候失手把一瓶酒倒在了山治身上，当场山治就要杀人了，直接把衬衣一拽，白花花的上半身差点闪瞎索隆的眼。

然后洁癖男人火急火燎的冲进卫生间，索隆给他送换的衣服进去，就被堵了。

金发男人松垮垮的穿着他的衣服，锁骨高突双腿修长，金发湿淋淋的往下滴着水，眼睫毛像小扇子一样扇啊扇。

索隆的感觉自己看呆了，连眉毛上的卷都可爱的令人脸红。

然后就被偷袭了，一只漂亮骨感的手一下就把他推在墙上，那张泛着水光的嘴唇的亲了上来。

山治闭着眼睛，暖黄的灯光让他看起来温和又柔软，以至于这个吻让索隆完全卸下防备，忘记了山治强横的猎人本性。

一只手落在他腰上的时候他还没感觉到什么，紧接着那只手竟然直接落在了他的下体上，索隆一时惊的把山治推出去狠狠的撞上了对面的墙。

山治一声痛呼捂住后脑勺，这一下子不仅砸了他的后背，还磕的他眼前发花，他嘴里又含糊的发出了一点声音，垂着头揉太阳穴。索隆想去扶他，又僵硬在原地。

山治缓了好一会儿才抬起头，不大的洗漱间两人各据一边，蓝眼睛仍然隐忍的盯着他。

“你没有硬，”他用陈述的语气说，这话却像针一样扎在索隆耳朵里，“别他妈玩我了，你说过你不是直的。”

索隆快速的喘着气，好像山治说了什么让他感受到莫大伤害的话，索隆站在靠近门的地方，山治撇开头叹了口气。

“够了，我也不想再自作多情了，就这样吧。”山治无力的挥挥手想走出门去，手腕子却在空中被抓住了。

山治回过头，并不抱希望索隆能说出什么好话。

然后绿头发的男人拉着他的手腕，表情显得挣扎且痛苦，说实话山治还从未在索隆脸上见过这种表情，于是他认真的停了下来准备听听对方要说什么。

“我喜欢你，”索隆一字一顿的说，好像每蹦出一个字都要用尽全身的力气，他看起来额头上都开始冒汗，却还是温柔的拉着山治的手腕，“——但是我……硬不起来。”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

*绝对绝对是索香没错，只是我比较喜欢这样的厨子

 

————————  
山治听见这句话下意识的把目光投向对方的下半身，索隆发掘这目光一瞬间难堪的僵在原地，但他还是保持了自己坚定的目光，好在山治一贯敏感细腻的心思让他立刻收回了目光然后判断了一下这时候最得体的回应。

他说：“我可以接受柏拉图。”

他说的是我可以接受柏拉图，而不是说可以由我来上你。

索隆的目光微微颤抖，他知道山治说出这句话不是因为他天生就是弯的，而是他真的把索隆本人要摆在别的事情前面，并不是……说的粗俗一点，想找一个洞。

索隆没拉着他的另一只手握了握拳才接着说，“我……不是天生的，这是心理问题，可以治。”

“你是性冷淡？还是单纯的障碍？”山治说话的表情很坦然，像只是在和他讨论被蚊子咬了一个包。

“…障碍。”最难说出口的话说出来之后，剩下的好像也没那么卡嗓子了。

“那我可以亲你对吧？”山治整个身体都转过来，蓝眼睛慢慢的弯起来，手指头勾着若有似无的触碰到索隆的手腕。

“你还愿意——唔。”

 

于是这事就这么定下来了，谈恋爱。当天晚上山治就赖在索隆家里睡的，因为这难以启齿的原因，这么多年来即使有过不少追求者，索隆也没有谈过恋爱，更别提和人同榻而眠。奇怪的是两个人躺在一张床上，感到不自在的反而是山治，金发男人戳了戳他的肱三头肌，又戳了戳他胸肌，骂了一句臭男人把老子掰弯了，索隆伸手就把他拉进怀里，双手一环，睡觉。

在一个肌肉结实的男人的手臂里醒来从某种程度上来说是一件甜蜜又幸福的事，尤其是对一对刚刚确定关系的即将进入热恋的情侣来说更是如此，但山治只觉得他要断气了——果然他还是讨厌硬邦邦的臭男人！！

撅起两根手指把索隆推开，昨天穿着索隆的T恤就睡了，一早醒来衣服掀到胸口，也不知道昨天晚上是不是在梦里跑了个八百米，坐在床上把衣服整理好蹬上拖鞋悄声走了出去。再说索隆平时都是睡到闹钟疯狂尖叫十分钟才慢悠悠的把它按掉，今早被人一脚踹醒差点爬起来就先打一架。

然后得到了一份非常美妙的仿佛只在电视上见过的早餐。

甚至上班时间早的吓得在办公桌上吃早餐的强尼反手就把热狗扔进垃圾桶——看着手里剩下的包装纸欲哭无泪。

“大哥早餐想吃什么，我叫个外卖。”强尼示意了一下自己刚刚手贱扔错的食物，把包装袋也扔进了垃圾桶。

“喔，我吃过了。”索隆面不改色的走进自己的办公室，丝毫不觉得一个上班踩点到，天天十点吃快餐的人突然早起吃了早餐，还能晃悠着去打卡是一件多么反常的事。

总之他和山治开始交往的第一天，还没来得及享受恋爱的甜蜜，就先得到了健康作息的养生好心情。

 

 

和山治谈恋爱真的是一件轻松又美妙的事情，对方体贴又善解人意，除了对所有男性都一致的烂脾气（包括他的新任男朋友），山治简直一个人可以解决他生活到工作上的一切事情。比如他现在才发现山治在公司里的人缘很不错，有许多他翻遍记忆都找不着脸的人，山治不仅能叫出对方的名字，还能在对方和索隆打招呼的时候不露痕迹的把索隆的尴尬掩饰过去。

当然，他们的恋爱是保密的。这也就意味着他们的见面时间和以前差不多——只是把山治单方面来他办公室的时间改变成两个人一起出去找个安静的地方。下班之后仍然是各回各家，有时会一起吃个饭然后打游戏。

……是的，不是打飞机而是打游戏。

索隆有跟他坦白过正在接受心理治疗的事，他没有说更多别的，山治也什么都没问，只是像个白痴一样点点头一本正经的说不准别人在他之前和小索隆打招呼。

真的很白痴，白痴到索隆气的立刻就亲了他一口。

索隆也去山治家蹭过饭，对方家里显然和他不是一个画风，刚进门的时候甚至不敢相信这是一个独居男人的家。他稍显局促的站在门外，甚至都不知道该不该踩上门内那块一看就知道很干净的浅蓝色地毯。

“我没有洁癖，真的，只是比较爱干净而已。”说话的人挤了一点消毒液擦手才脱下外套挂在墙上。

索隆选择拒绝发表意见。

山治家也有一堆游戏，还有一个大大的书架，山治做饭的时候他就在书房瞎比乱逛，那书架其实就是钉在一整面墙上的几排横木，索隆粗略扫了几眼，似乎连山治小时候的课本都还留着，其中最多的是游记和食谱，还有一些看不懂的书似乎是法文的，这些书全部看下来也可以说是非常厉害了。然后他又发现最底下那一排的角落摞了不少杂志，但全部都是书页朝外书脊朝内。

他好奇的拿了一本起来翻看了一下，然后脸就黑了——这些书籍被藏在背后的杂志竟然全是色情杂志，大大的彩页上印着穿着性感比基尼的女性，索隆啪的一声把它们合上丢回那个角落。

和他想的一样，山治果然是个直的，起码从前是个直的。

他们都需要时间来适应彼此，这个念头让索隆松了口气，毕竟对方从一开始就表现得侵略性十足并且游刃有余，说实话，让背负着身体上的秘密的他感到有些手足无措。

……但这家伙也太好色了吧！！虽然在公司就听说过不少传闻，也亲眼见过这家伙发花痴的样子，没想到家里还囤了这么多色情杂志！这得囤多少年啊！！

“绿藻头——吃饭了！！”

山治在厨房里叫他，索隆应了一声离开了书房。

“我手机没电了，”山治穿着一条粉红色的围裙，手里端着一盘鱼用下巴示意了一个房间，“帮我去房间里拿个充电器。”

“噢。”香味简直要让索隆的肚子咕噜一声叫出来，他大声应了一句然后顺着山治示意的方向走进那个房间里。

被子上搭着的配套横布让他下意识的啧啧两声，怪不得起床这么早，照这收拾的劲头，告诉他山治每天拖地三回他都不意外。桌上和床头柜上都干干净净，索隆直接选择了去床头柜里找一下，充电器这东西当然是放在睡觉的时候最方便的地方。

一拉开抽屉他就看见了充电器，还有一盒已拆封但还没用完的安全套。

他下意识的看了一眼这张床，脑子里突然就闪过山治和其他女人在这张床上做爱的情景。

他大概会是那种很温柔的男人吧，看了看尺寸似乎也是足够骄傲的级别……

山治又在客厅里叫了他一声，他心虚的把那盒套子扔回去然后关上床头柜的抽屉。

吃饭的时候山治好像很高兴的样子，他知道这是他第一次来山治家里吃他做的饭，这一桌一看就很丰盛，而且全都是他喜欢的菜，他刚刚进厨房只待了一会儿，肯定是早就已经做了很充足了准备了。

但他还是没有办法把自己的情绪调整过来，他低着头匆匆往嘴里塞了一块鱼肉，假装看不见山治担忧的目光。

“…你怎么了，索隆，”他有些迟疑，“不和你的胃口吗？”

“没有，”索隆立刻回答，又补充了一句，“很好吃。”

他是不是已经说过一次山治细心又善解人意，现在山治也一点也没辜负他的期待，只是微笑着把话题带过去，继续跟他讲明太鱼的事。

山治有前女友这件事其实他早就有了心理准备，甚至也完全接受前女友的数量大概会比他手底下的员工还多，因为那家伙就是一个这样有魅力的男人，但仅仅是看见了一盒没有用完的安全套就让他像个女高中生一样嫉妒起来，这让他感到很不安。

对方真的能够满足于这样浅尝辄止的生活吗，毕竟现在的他还没有办法给他更多。

 

吃晚饭的时候外面就落起了大雨，一直到他们吃完了还打了两个小时游戏都没有要停的意思，山治邀请他今晚留宿，索隆也就顺势答应了。

不知道为什么，他想在那张干净的床上睡觉，想让那张床也染上他的气味。

然后他们先后洗了澡，山治穿着整齐的睡衣，然后给他找了条运动裤，他们在索隆家里的时候，山治也要穿着衣服睡觉，那就只能给他找索隆的T恤，有些大，把他整个上半身都挡住。

在自己家里的睡衣好像都是量身剪裁的，山治一边擦头发一边朝床走来的时候他发誓他真的很心动，修长的双腿和纤细的腰，鬼知道一个男人怎么能这么有风情却一点也不娘炮。

但下半身依旧一点感觉都没有。

他想起了床头柜里的安全套。

山治在床上坐下，他接过那块毛巾给他擦头发，一直擦到不会有水滴下来，山治才抓住他的手在他手腕上亲了亲，把毛巾接过去搭在椅背上，埋低上半身想去床头柜里拿吹风机。

这个动作进行的非常快，他大概是看见了里面的安全套，但不想让索隆看见，其实索隆早就看见了。

索隆不动声色的接过吹风机继续给他吹头发，虽然没什么技术，但这些金灿灿的柔软的发丝滑过他指尖总让他自然而然的放轻动作。

一直吹到半干，山治捏了捏头发说可以了，才停下来，山治也没再把它收进抽屉里，而是放在床头柜上。

索隆捏过他的下巴亲了上去，山治配合的偏偏头接受这个吻，没想到的是对方的手竟然抱住了他的后背，并且还在他的后腰暗示性极强的抚摸。

山治惊讶的睁开眼睛，索隆也并不放开他，两个人在彼此的呼吸间对视，是索隆先闭上眼睛，然后一只手抱在他的后背，另一只手直接按在了他的胯下。

山治夸张的喘了一声把他的脑袋推开一点，伸手抓住索隆的手臂，“绿藻头你……”

“……我帮你。”索隆低声说，大概是真的很久没有发泄过，他能感觉到山治已经有些硬了。

“不用……”山治似乎还想拒绝，却被索隆一只手就按倒在床上，另一只手直接伸进了他裤子里。

……也许是真没做过这种事，不得不说索隆手上的技术都烂的不行，山治又掰不过他的力气，只好真的被他压在床上手淫，明明连插入都没有，这种略微带点强迫的性行为让他莫名感觉自己被上了。但下边那只手又好像总找不着要点，情场老手山治红着老脸小声口头指挥对方怎么弄，又被这样的压制刺激的喘气喘的一塌糊涂。

“嗯……快一点……”山治咬着嘴唇难耐的看着索隆，他的两只手被按在头顶，腰胯十分不要脸的往对方手里送，“啊，啊……你亲亲我……”

尤其对方还要用那种认真的眼神看着他，两个人在床上，一个衣衫凌乱内裤都湿了，另一个严肃正经好像还可以开个会，这样的反差简直让山治的羞耻点爆炸，他只好一会索吻一会闭眼，实在难以承受索隆的目光。

最后他还是没忍住射在了索隆手里，高潮的时候他男朋友低头吻住了他的嘴，他能感觉到对方也同样乱了的呼吸和急促的舌头，这让快感来的更加猛烈了些。

都射了一手了索隆还不想放过他，已经软下去的处在不应期的东西被继续捏着把玩，山治只能摇着头说不要了，这样的示弱带着太浓的情色意味，但他又完全没有别的办法。

他又被按着亲了几下才被放开，毫不意外的对方果然没有勃起，索隆把他从床上拉起来抱在怀里，他的手心也同样贴上索隆的后背。

气氛到了这里，再一片沉默也实在奇怪，更何况细致如他也早明白了索隆在想些什么，于是他把脑袋按在索隆肩膀上还是决定扔掉老脸，“……好舒服，”他听见自己干哑的声音。

索隆亲了亲他的头发，并没接话，他只好继续说，“其实用手也可以……”

“你和其他女人都做的全套。”索隆打断了他的话，声音听起来是说不出的委屈。

山治张了张嘴，仿佛下了个很大的决心：“那，那大不了明天就买好润滑剂，让…让你用手指…我还不行吗……”一句话说的声音是越来越低，我字前面的动词更是完全听不见。

索隆心神一动，被这样赤裸裸的勾引，连他也十分冲动，但……仍然是有心无力。

“……我会好的。”他的声音是那么的难以启齿。

山治相当明白一个男人要承认这样的事情是多么不容易，更何况还是在同性爱人的面前。

他拍了拍索隆的后背，“诶，不如这样吧，”他把声音放的更轻，凑在索隆耳边说话，“其实我也是医生来的…”他把索隆的耳垂含在嘴唇中间，两只抱在对方背后的手开始慢慢的往其他地方伸展，“这位病人，要接受治疗吗？”

这话说的是十足的调情，索隆感觉自己心里简直像有一只猫在挠，如果可以的话他现在就要把山治操的说不出话来……也就是想想。

“你看的是心理医生嘛，那他总不能脱你裤子看有没有治好吧，”山治的手越发不老实的摸到了他的胸前和后颈，“所以体检这一项就交给我怎么样？”

他勾着嘴角笑，还带着刚刚高潮的慵懒性感，两只手情色的在索隆身体上挑逗，一米八的大男人好像眨眼就变成了缩在他怀里的一只狐狸。

“罗罗诺亚先生，请配合治疗工作，”山治动了动，跨坐在他身上，手指用力按了按他的肌肉，“接下来我要舔你的乳头，要咬你的大腿，”他一边说着一边用手掌抚摸过那些部位，“要把我的舌头伸进你的嘴里，要在你的身上自慰，”他张开嘴缓慢的用舌尖舔过牙齿，“——你准备好了吗？”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

*……冉冉升起。  
*其实写到这里就可以了，再写也就是开一车。车嘛！在哪开不是开！随缘看还有没有最终章吧！！

 

——————————  
山治最近的性生活可以说是过的醉生梦死放浪形骸八瓶肾宝，他男朋友简直恨不得每天让他射个三四回，手上功夫肉眼可见的优秀起来。

虽然这种被对方十分冷静的弄到高潮实在是让人羞耻，但为了维护对方的自尊，山治还是咬咬牙三天两头按时上缴公粮。

不可能真的每天的啊，那会死的！

他感觉自己对索隆说出这话的时候眼里含着热泪，对方的反应是接受了他的提议，并且把业务范围从下体拓展到了全身。

每天睡前都要来一次马杀鸡般的爱抚，把他弄的兴致高昂然后什么也不做直接睡觉。

而且索隆热衷于……让他露出一些羞耻的表情或是什么的，他能感觉到在这种亲密的接触中索隆的目光像热焰一样席卷他的身体，但下半身仍然是毫无反应。他大概能猜到对方喜欢他的声音，或者是露出爽到的表情，索隆几乎每次都要把他完全的按在床上弄，从上往下的俯视他挺动的身体和泛红的皮肤。

说实话让他一个大男人，而且还是个十分有男子汉气概的大男人，放下心理包袱在对方手里叫出声，真的是件很不容易的事，毕竟和谐的性爱总要有合格的演技。

但从他们交往开始一直到今天，索隆的下半身都还没有对他起过反应。

在之前漫长的追求过程中，山治已经逐渐接受了对方是个男人这个事实，在进行一些恋人之间的接触的时候也更加放的开了一些，比如以前他需要贡献出的只是自己的肩膀和灵巧的手指，现在则要放下身段去挑逗对方——他甚至还下了好多小电影偷偷学习来着，然后被屏幕上扭动的肌肉男吓得打了个哆嗦。

因为索隆的…一些原因，他们的情事总是伴随着淡淡的尴尬，即使山治已经使尽浑身解数，蹭舔摸滚十八般招式是越发炉火纯青，最后也只能是尴尬的接吻收场。

……真的挺尴尬的，山治都想说柏拉图就挺好的，但对方有恢复的想法，他也不得不配合，更何况索隆像个粘人精一样每个晚上都要把他抱在怀里亲亲蹭蹭。

 

山治捧住索隆的脑袋，把他往后推开一点，两个人的舌头都还没收回去，索隆的手还在他屁股上揉。

“不用这么着急，绿藻头，”他用额头顶住对方的额头，“我其实…真的没有那么在意。”

索隆僵硬了一下，把手收回落在他腰上，两个人刚从浴室出来，头发上的水滴在脖子上有些凉，“我哪里做的不好吗？”

“不是那么回事宝贝，”山治叹了口气，把手环在索隆的肩膀上，“我觉得你很心急，哪怕是在正常情况下，紧张的情绪也会让人勃起困难。”

他转而压低声音咬着索隆的耳朵，“是我哪里做的不好，让你紧张了吗？”

索隆抿了抿嘴唇，说实话和山治在一起之后让他对于自己病情的康复状况要更加在意了许多，他的眼睛能看到他的爱人有多性感，但起不来的地方就是起不来，这段时间以来已经让他有些泄气了，他也知道山治说这话是在安慰他，于是他顺着对方的话说下去。

“没有，你很好。”

山治笑了笑往后退了半步然后侧了侧身，“那你抱我去床上。”

索隆轻松的把他横抱起来，山治的两条小腿自然的搭在一起，这就意味着今夜的战争又要打响了。

他把山治丢到床上，还有些没干透的水珠在床单上留下奇怪的符号，山治主动解开自己的浴衣腰带分开腿让索隆压上来。先是接了个吻，然后抓住对方的手引导着从腰部往后钻了进去，嘴里含糊的发出一些舒服的声音。

虽然没有做过全套，但索隆真的每次都让他很舒服，和脸上严肃的表情不一样，这个男人的手简直温柔的不像他，滚烫的掌心已经了解了山治身上每一个敏感点。那双手好像对前面敞开的风光视若无物，而是捉住山治的手腕子，一点点把袖口堆上去，粗糙的手心贴着皮肤让他感受每一根手指，山治的眼睛紧紧盯着那只手往自己袖口里钻的样子，喉咙动了一下。

山治很白，除了头发连身上的体毛也都是浅浅的金色，整只胳膊露出来的时候皮肤好像白的都反光，不过有模有样的肌肉分明说着对方可不是什么好惹的家伙。

索隆的手还在他手臂上流连，就像对待他的身体一样每一寸都不放过的抚摸，从指缝到肩膀再下来到圆润的指甲，索隆抓起那只手放在嘴边轻轻的吻了一下。

山治的手指下意识的抽了抽。

那表情太过虔诚，明明只是一个落在指尖的吻却一瞬间让他软了腰。

他深吸一口气把索隆推开一点，索隆不明所以的退开，手指还和山治的交缠在一起，山治翻过身趴着往床头挪了挪，本来就已经解开的浴衣被床单蹭的露出大半个背。

索隆只看见他在床头柜里翻找什么，不一会儿就红着脸转过头把手里拿的东西塞到索隆手里。

索隆张着嘴看着手里的玩意儿——那是一管润滑剂。

“上，上次不是说，”山治故意大声说话掩饰自己的紧张，“让，让你用手指吗。来吧。”

索隆握住了那支明显还未开封过的润滑剂，他知道山治是直的，起码从前是。让一个直男跑去买这个东西交到另一个男人手上，然后自己分开腿躺在床上——说实话索隆都不确定能否为对方做到这个程度。

他两只手都抓着东西，只能伸着脖子过去亲山治，对方也不晓得是因为害羞还是什么，凑近一点就要躲开一点，金灿灿的头发下是通红的脸颊——简直令人心痒难耐。于是索隆转而咬住他的耳朵，故意用舌尖绕着耳垂打转，发出湿淋淋的舔舐的声音，眼看着山治的呼吸越来越急，手也不知道该往哪放，这让他的心情无比愉悦，并且庆幸，庆幸他没有错过这个男人。

“什么时候买的，嗯？”索隆压着声音在他耳边说。

山治被他抓在手里的手指无意识的紧了紧，他好像都羞耻的要说不出话来了，“……那，那天说过之后就买了……”

他们这段时间在床上的时候山治从来都是相当的放纵自己，这还是索隆头一次看见他羞耻成这样，不由得多起了几分捉弄的心思。

“这样啊，医生，”他着重咬了医生两个字，“那这个就交给你了，你不是要负责给我体检吗？”

索隆又把那支润滑剂塞回山治手里，葱白的手指扭捏着不肯拿，他就倒在山治身上笑出声，这笑声落在山治耳朵里但是平白添了些看笑话的意思，他把自己的手从索隆手里抽出来，一巴掌按在索隆脑袋上让他男朋友直接倒在床垫上，然后抢过那支润滑剂，长腿一跨坐在索隆腰上。

“体检是吧？”他冷笑一声，浴衣已经就剩一半肩膀还挂在他身上，左边袖子被索隆撸到最顶上，腰带早就被他自己扔到一边，最后那点布料是什么都没挡住，就那么赤条条的骑在索隆腰上。

索隆动了动找了个舒服的姿势，腹肌颠的身上的人也左右晃了晃，然后才悠闲的欣赏面前大敞四开的风景，他笑着应声，“啊，请便。”

山治俯下身去亲他，使足了技巧，灵活的舌尖在索隆唇间进出，不同于从前仓促粗鲁的吻，由山治主导的吻总是让人不由自主的深陷下去，他好像很懂得索隆身体里的节奏，每当索隆想要深入的时候，他就后退，消停了又强势的闯进来，一边亲还一只手撑在索隆的胸膛上，正按在心脏的位置，一吻结束喘着气和索隆顶着额头，“这位病人，心率过速啊。”

那蓝眼睛狡黠的闪着光，好像偷了腥的猫儿，索隆我知道自己的心脏在对方手底下狂跳，这时候山治已经卸去了刚刚的紧张感，而是游刃有余的在他身上挑拨，他微微舔了舔嘴唇，“是啊，麻烦医生给我治疗一下。”

“嗯……”山治拖长了声音，顺着他的下巴往下亲吻，“体检还没结束呢，罗罗诺亚先生。”

索隆缓缓的揉了揉山治的头发，金色的脑袋在他脖子上拱来拱去，小舌头好像沿着他的大动脉留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，令他从喉咙里发出一声舒服的喟叹。

“罗罗诺亚先生平时经常锻炼吗？”

索隆低下头去，看见金发男人软绵绵的趴在他的胸前，整个人都像没骨头一样分开腿压在他身上，折叠的双腿和流畅的线条是十足的色情，抬头看着他的样子又是乖巧无比，当然，乖巧的家伙可不会像他这样故意让鼻尖洒在索隆的乳尖上，小小的舌头一说话就好像要把那个褐色的小尖吃下去。

“你的身材很棒。”他又笑着说，仍然不起来，趴在他怀里，一只手缓慢的摸上另一边胸肌，这边果然伸出舌头拨弄乳尖。

“谢谢。”索隆尽量保持面不改色的样子挠了挠他的下巴，像在奖励自己家的小猫。

小猫伸出舌头飞快的拨弄乳尖，又把它整个含进嘴里嘬，直把那一块皮肤都弄的湿漉漉的才罢休，另一只手则是干脆把腹肌摸了个变——他能感觉到山治有些硬了，那东西戳在他的腿上，存在感极强。

他抬起腿蹭了蹭山治半勃的东西，趴在他身上的人抬头挑了挑眉毛瞧着他，“这位先生，请不要对医生进行性骚扰。”

索隆都笑了，这家伙趴在他身上极尽挑逗之能事，转过头倒还说他性骚扰，不过这时候还是配合对方的游戏比较好，于是他举起双手十分没有诚意的说，“抱歉。”

“抱歉？”山治提高了声音，“就一句抱歉可打发不了我，”又坐直身体往后退了退，“必须要给你一点惩罚才行。”

说罢就低下头，直接把索隆裤子给扒了，意料之中没有反应的东西歪着头趴在那里，山治这一下来的突然，让索隆下意识的倒吸了一口气。

金色的脑袋垂下去俯在他腿间，并没有直接去含住那一根，而是在大腿的皮肤上咬了几下，刚刚被人落下一个亲吻的手指握住那根疲软的东西，还没勃起的时候就能看出来是傲人的尺寸，但……

山治亲昵的用脸颊蹭了蹭那根东西，软软的被他握在手里，他看见索隆的手握成了一个拳头。

“我这样…弄的你舒服吗？”他用脸颊和手交替刺激着龟头，“有感觉吗？”

索隆有些紧张的看着他，也看着自己身下的东西，每到这个时候他就连山治都不敢碰了，就好像自己身体的缺陷暴露在了别人面前，而这个别人是他最不愿意示弱的人。

山治勾了勾嘴角，努力回想了一下以前的女友是怎么给他服务的，又往后趴了一点让自己的腰塌下去，他记得这样看见的窄腰翘臀总能激起他的性欲。

“别紧张绿藻头，”他轻松的说，“我只是想碰碰你，别想别的。”

“…我知道。”索隆低低的应了一声，看着这个人把他的东西含进嘴里，但因为并没有硬起来所以总是滑出去。

被那样温暖的包裹着确实很舒服，山治的舌头很灵巧，虽然他也不知道这技术好还是不好，但也就是很舒服而已，就像被含住了手指一样，完全没什么气血下冲的感觉。

……看来这次又和从前一样。

其实让山治在他手里射出来也能够满足他的内心，但只要一想到山治曾经和别的女人做过全套，他就始终还是有些……不甘心。

胯间的脑袋还在卖力的起起伏伏，硬不起来的东西总从他嘴里滑出来，被他舔的湿哒哒的在手里好像也握不住，索隆咬了咬牙，想推开山治。

对方却好像早看见了他的动作一样，直接把他的手给挡开，然后抬起头来，嘴角还牵着一根银丝。

“啊，才想起来今天要用新的治疗方式了。”他随意的蹭了蹭嘴角，跨在索隆身上往前爬，捡起了之前被他丢到一边的润滑剂。

索隆坐起来靠在床头，看他整个人晃来晃去的，又伸手扶住山治的腰。明明是个男人，皮肤却这么白，腰还这么细。他下意识的在那晚上掐了两把，然后才抓住山治的手。

“要不，算了吧……”反正他又硬不起来。

山治瞪了他一眼，“老子买都买了！怎么能算了！撒手！”

“那干脆你上我吧。”

山治拧瓶盖的动作都停了几秒……然后比刚刚更生气了。

“想都不要想老子会上男人！绿藻头！！”山治两只手抓着索隆的脸一通揉，“我就不！！就不！！”

“好了好了好了！”这家伙手劲是真的大，索隆拼命把那两只手推开，眼睛都给他挤到鼻子下面去了，结果两个大男人这么一闹都没注意，那瓶润滑剂被捏直接爆开瓶盖——然后撒了索隆一脸。

两个人都僵住了，山治还抽了个空心痛了一下自家床单，然后才小心翼翼的把索隆眼睛上那些黏糊的液体擦掉一点，“哇你没事吧绿藻头……”

“呃，没事。”说实话被润滑剂颜射的感觉很奇怪，这些黏糊糊的液体好像有人浇了他一脑袋鸡蛋清。

他伸手胡乱蹭了两下脸上的那些，想伸手拿床头的纸巾，手刚伸到一半就被抓住了。

“？”

山治舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻笑了一下，下体往他腹肌上蹭了蹭，“别浪费了，擦在这里，索隆。”

索隆在心底暗骂一声，他最受不了山治叫他的名字，尤其像现在这样克制强调着从舌尖挤出来，明明平时都凶神恶煞的喊着绿藻头什么的，一到床上就像撒娇似的叫他的名字，一句一句的好像要把人魂都勾走。

他抓住山治的那根，先把润滑液抹在上面，然后才滑溜溜的抓着那根半硬的东西动作起来，山治随着他的动作小小的挺腰，嘴上咬着下唇一下一下的喘气。

索隆凑上去咬他的嘴巴，然后感觉到一只手在一点点蹭掉他脸上的润滑剂，他稍微睁开一点眼睛，看见面前的人又是面红耳赤的模样，颤抖的睫毛好像碰到了他的脸，勾的他心痒痒。

山治的左手仍然抱在他的肩上，直到接吻的间隙轻轻的叫出来才发觉对方的右手早就绕到身后去了，他呼吸一滞退开这个吻，仔细打量了山治全身，分开腿骑在他腰上，前面高高翘起的东西一下下往自己手里送，自己背着手在后面鼓捣些什么看不见，只看见他咬着嘴唇好像爽快又好像有些疼。

索隆心里一动，顺着他的手臂抓住他那只在操自己的手，“偷偷的在做什么坏事？”

山治咬着嘴不发话，他抓着山治的手腕能感觉到那只手还在后面不停动作。

“放进去几根手指了…？”他故意低声说，然后顺着山治的手指包住他的手背，指尖按在那个穴口，“喔，已经两根了啊。”

“别说了……”山治羞耻的都快要爆炸了，简直是骑虎难下，命根子被对方握在手里，后面自己的手指操着自己，他趴在索隆的肩上，“唔……有点难受……”

索隆的目光从他背后过去，看见山治手背上的青筋和前前后后的进出，安静的房间里那里的声音被无限放大，他听见自己的心跳声和呼吸声，肤色明显深了一个号的手握住那只手把它领了出来——要不是山治就在他耳朵边上，他都听不见那细碎的声音。

抽出来的手指上黏糊糊的都是润滑剂，两只手交缠在一起，都变得湿哒哒的，索隆把怀里的人抱起来一点，用自己的手指继续进行开拓。

他的手指大概比厨子的要粗一些，并且好像也要更加粗糙一些——同样是两根手指，趴在他身上的人却一瞬间就出了声，抱着他的背的手用力一抓——前面为厨子服务的手还没停下，后面含着他手指的地方好像被刺激的一缩一缩的，想要吞的更深。

“哈……”山治大口的喘气，别人的手指和自己的手指完全不一样，这种把自己交出去的感觉让他绷紧了神经。

山治的声音里似乎听不到多少痛苦，索隆胡乱的亲吻对方的脖颈，他一贯强势的男朋友被他随意处置的想法让他激动的出了一头的汗，山治喘的越急他就越是下手没轻重，虽然刚刚有山治自己的手指做过准备，但毕竟是他第一次被碰后面，说实话绞的索隆的手指都有些疼，但这种疼痛却更让他想要用力抽插，想着这个人趴在他身上合不拢腿，想要把他完全打开。

“啊…啊！”山治的声音短促又高，从前索隆给他手淫的时候他也只是轻轻的哼出声，但加上后方传来的感觉让他有些不知道如何应对，“你轻点，轻点…嗯……”

“痛吗？”索隆在他脖子上又吮出一个红痕。

“有，有些涨。”山治的心跳的像擂鼓，皮肤上早已出了一层薄汗。

——他喜欢山治现在的样子，张着嘴喘息，时不时被他弄出两声呻吟，他的快乐都掌握在他手里，要是弄疼他了，蓝眼睛就会雾蒙蒙的瞪他一眼。

索隆感觉到自己也开始出汗了，有什么东西在他的身体里蠢蠢欲动，他不知道该怎么让那个东西发泄出来，只能两只手指在山治身体里乱插，直到突然蹭过一处地方让山治大声的喊出来。

“什,什么…”蓝眼睛茫然的看着他，山治的手下意识的抓住了他的手臂，刚刚那一下直接叫他软了脊椎骨。

——有什么东西，在他的身体里，蠢蠢欲动。

索隆直勾勾的看着他，然后咧嘴一笑，山治还没明白他在笑什么，身体里的手指就用力的抽插起来——用力到每一下都打在他的屁股上发出淫荡的啪啪声，刚刚发现的那一点被猛烈的攻击，前面的节奏也同时加快，山治惊呼一声就被堵住了嘴。

这个吻狂乱的简直就是被洗劫了一通口腔。

“等，等等！”山治抓着他的肩膀，后穴不受控制的收缩，整个人都变成红色，“不行，啊啊！我，我不行……受不了……索隆——！”

高潮带来灭顶的快感，山治整个人还沉浸在余韵里，全身绷紧了在索隆身上抽搐，精液溅在索隆的腹肌上，好一会儿才放松下来，软趴趴的烂在索隆身上，好像是舒服极了的样子。

然后他感觉有什么在他腿间顶着，有什么有好像要把他那块皮肤都点燃起来。

山治轻轻笑了笑，他知道索隆听得见。

他的脑袋转了一下，还是趴在索隆肩上没抬起来，这样可以看见绿发男人的侧脸。

他搭在索隆肩膀上的手慢慢往下，指尖触摸过胸肌小腹，他甚至可以看见索隆起伏的胸膛。然后那只修长的手落在了索隆腿间，第一次勃起，还没有很硬，但确实处于充血状态的东西上。

他用自己最撩人的声线，甚至舌尖还在嘴里打了个转说，“你硬了。”

 

不过那天后来也没做太多，山治只是趴在他身上用手给他打了出来，一边抱怨屁股疼，一边由着索隆的手指继续在里面乱插。

虽然只是这样而已，索隆也射的非常快——他的人生第一次体验到这种绝妙的快感，好像大脑全部变成花屏的电视，他男朋友乖乖的让他摆弄，高潮的时候还让他射在那双无比宝贵的手上。

他甚至没有自己用手碰到自己的东西，全部由山治仔细照顾，射出来的时候他抖得比山治还厉害，并且还叫出了声，插在对方身体里的手指控制不住力气狠插了两下，山治下意识就抓了一把他的下体，两个人同时发出一声呻吟。

然后他转头捏着山治的下巴亲了很久，亲到感觉自己的舌头都麻了才恋恋不舍的退出来，看着山治红潮未退的脸，他又亲了亲他的额头。

这之后山治就耍赖说好累想睡觉，用脚指头指挥索隆给他洗了毛巾过来擦擦，直接就滚进被子里，索隆上床的时候被扑了个满怀，他伸手给山治掖了掖背后的被子。睡觉。

 

 

end（或者tbc）


	4. 番外

*重振雄风！！！！  
*短小，随便开开黄腔

 

————————  
山治趴在被子上装死。光溜溜的后背上是一层薄汗，从脖子到臀缝布满星星点点的红痕，手臂一拢把两个枕头抱在一起然后脸塞进枕头缝中间。

有什么东西在舔的后背。

山治叹了口气，背过手把那个绿油油的脑袋推开，结果对方反而整个人都压到了他身上。

“索——隆——”山治有气无力的拖长音节。

“嗯。”索隆又往他身上爬了爬，鼻尖嗅着他头发里的气味，下面再一次精神起来的东西直挺挺的戳着他。

“喂绿藻头，”山治有些慌了想离这种暗示威胁远一点，“今天不再做了。”

“可是我们已经三天没做过了……”索隆不依不饶的贴在他身上，两个人的皮肤之间都不知道是谁的汗水黏黏糊糊。

“老子他妈的要坏掉了！！”山治翻过半个身子用手掌挤压索隆的脸表达不满，“没见过哪个跟你一样的！发情期么你！”

“是啊。”索隆朝他眨眨眼睛，两只手又开始不正经的摸来摸去。

那可不是，憋了二十多快三十年，说是发情期都不足够表达他现在的状况。

手指头又趁山治不注意插了进去，金发男人簇着眉头急喘了一声，“哪他妈有你这样的……啊，别弄，别弄了！”

眼看着对方真的不高兴了索隆才把手指抽出来，那处里边还湿着，不知道含了多少他的东西——想到这里他又更加兴奋了。

“好了好了不弄了不弄了。”索隆赶紧说，然后把还按着他脸的两只手抓下来，下边也控制着不要去蹭山治的腿。

山治咬了咬嘴唇瞪了他一眼，这禽兽自打开了荤之后就没少折腾他，说来也怪他自己嘴贱，第一次要插入的那天晚上给对方舔着舔着鬼使神差的来了一句，这么大个玩意儿浪费了这么多年还挺可惜。然后索隆就跟狂躁症一样骑在他身上操他，那天硬是把他折腾的第二天下不来床。

今晚上都在他屁股里射了两发了还不满足，他就是趴在这儿都觉得那里怪怪的，这王八蛋还敢用看食儿的眼神盯着他，不发脾气才怪。

“去给我点根烟。”山治没好气的吩咐。

“喔。”索隆老老实实的给他点烟，也不是不知道自己下手有些不知轻重……但山治真的太美味了，虽然他也没有别的可以比较的对象。

山治的烟盒什么的床头都有，索隆原本是不抽烟的，但和山治在一起待久了也习惯了自己身上也总带着烟味——就像带着山治的气味似的，偷偷在心里这样想着——山治懒洋洋的伸手接过来，索隆又给他把烟灰缸也摆到了手边。

做的时候明明是一副不近人情的样子，这时候又晓得扮乖装老实，山治慢悠悠的抽完这支烟，瞥见索隆那地方还勃起着一点软下去的意思都没有。

他叹了口气，把烟灰缸放回床头柜，然后把脑袋搁在索隆大腿上。

“快点射，我很累了。”说完就主动把那根东西含了进去。

索隆轻轻喘着气，奖励似的抚摸他的头发，不过真不是他说，没勃起的时候他就感觉索隆这东西挺骄傲的，全勃了他真的只能含进一个龟头再多一点。一想到就是这么个驴玩意儿在他屁股里捅来捅去他就一阵胃疼。

“……她们也对你做过这些事吗？”索隆突然开口。

山治把那根东西吐出来，抬起眼皮看他，用手握着它蹭自己的脸，“谁们？”

“就是你的…前女友。”索隆低声说。

山治顿了一下，他的前女友？

“你是在吃醋吗，绿藻头？”他勾起一个笑容，伸出舌头用舌尖沿着柱身勾画。

“啊，”万万没想到索隆竟然坦然的承认了，“以前——以前我总觉得我没法得到你，因为那些女人都得到过你——所以她们对你做过的事，我也全部都要。”

山治听完这话立刻就低下头去，含糊不清的说，“……不是都给你了嘛…”

耳根通红。

绿发男人的手顺着他的发顶摸到刚刚蹭过的脸颊，声音低沉性感，“啊，你是怎么在这张床上操别人的，我就要怎么操你，这样你身上就都是我的痕迹了——”

“别说了笨蛋！”山治飞快的打断他，抬起头对视了一眼又觉得不好意思，只好赶紧埋下头去继续努力服务，“别说这些有的没的……快点射，我嘴很酸。”

……

索隆依言没有再操他一回，这一次全射进了山治嘴里，金发男人从他身上爬起来低头把白浊都吐在手上——要不是生理不应期，他真觉得自己立刻都能再硬。

索隆从床头抽了张纸给他擦干净脸，刚刚有些都溅在了山治的头发上，当真一副被人好好疼爱过的样子。山治就趴在他身上跟他撒娇叫他抱他去洗澡。

他大概是第一个也是唯一一个能看见山治这幅模样的人——会因为屁大点小事发脾气，然后很快被哄好，有时候会比女人还作，但又无可奈何的原谅索隆这颗直男脑子——只要想到这里他就很开心，更何况他们还有了情人间的亲密关系，他可以肆无忌惮的使用山治的身体。

他简直爱死了山治咬着他肩膀收不住眼泪的模样，哈，这些事情那些女人可不会有机会看到。

 

 

没有了


End file.
